


Before Sunrise

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat Bucky, Cow Steve, If You Squint - Freeform, Kemonomimi, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky is a cat. Steve is a cow.I am amused I was able to write this so easily.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: anonymous





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZepysGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZepysGirl/gifts).



It was just before dawn, but that was nothing. It was dark. Bucky liked the dark. He could see just fine, and Steve was sleeping and looked good.

There was a softness to him in these pre-light hours, the way his mouth hung loose and his lashes were thick and dark on his cheeks. His lips were parted with his sleeping breath and his chest rose and fell slowly. It was one of those mornings where Bucky was pretty sure he could get what he wanted without waking Steve up, and maybe he could get away with it.

He touched his nose with his padded finger. It was a little colder than would do. He snuggled down under the blankets and pressed his hand to his belly, then rolled over on top of it when it felt like that might not be enough. The apartment didn't have central heating, which wasn't great. Radiator and floor warmers would take more than a few minutes to get it warm enough to make his fingers de-ice.

He considered, under the blanket. He was curled up small, but it was making his ears itch. He slid, instead, out from under the blankets, watching Steve carefully to make sure he didn't wake up. Steve didn't move even when Bucky's weight left the bed entirely, so he was well and truly out. Good stuff.

Bucky fiddled with the radiator as quietly as he could. He didn't mind being cold, his thick clothes and the silky fur of his ears and tail kept him warm. All except his damned hand and his feet, which would get cold and stay that way unless he sat on them. Sitting was too slow. He was getting hungry.

Once the heat was whirring and starting to fill the apartment, Bucky crept back over to the bed. He managed to climb back up without making the mattress creak even a little bit, and he was rightly proud of himself for that. Steve scooted slightly, which made Bucky freeze, but then exhaled in a quiet breath that would have been steamy had the apartment been even a fraction colder. He stuffed his hand under the pillow and closed his eyes, listening to Steve's deep, even breaths.

In another age, Steve's breaths had been ragged even in his sleep. Bucky would wake up like he was now, cold and hungry, and while Steve was sometimes warm, he was too dry to feed Bucky, and that wouldn't do. Bucky would get up as quiet as he could and wake Steve up with the smell of frying eggs and cheap coffee. The coffee was mostly for Bucky. Steve couldn't really drink the stuff without his stomach getting upset, but he liked the smell. Sometimes Bucky would nose at Steve anyway, just in case, but while Steve was sometimes warm, he was also skinny and sickly. It was cozy and comforting but it didn’t make the rumble in Bucky’s stomach go away; so, eggs.

These days, Steve was as warm as a space heater, but Bucky couldn’t suck it up with his fingertips unless he pressed them into Steve’s skin, which would wake Steve up. The metal hand was warm enough, but it didn’t scent and it wouldn’t be soft. Softer was better. He didn’t even like curling the fingertips of his padded hand into the metal one. It wasn’t comforting at all. Nope, needed the right hand to be warm.

He waited. The sun started to creep upwards and light around the edge of the curtain, but Bucky had insisted on blackout curtains when they started sharing a bedroom again, so that was of little concern. The glow made Steve even prettier, though, touching the tips of his hair and giving him a golden halo, bringing out the pink inside his ear when it twitched.

Bucky found himself purring. He wondered how long that had been going on. There had been years when he hadn’t done it at all, now he caught himself doing it more and more, mostly when he was near Steve or warm. Now he was both, so it followed.

His stomach growled quietly under the purr. Bucky flicked his ear in annoyance and gave up, lacing his fingers together under the pillow, the servos in his arm whirring just softer than his own low rumble.

After a few minutes of stillness, he separated his hands and curled the fingers of his right into his palm. It felt warm enough. Not as warm as the left hand, but definitely softer. Now he just had to plan his approach.

He was light, but not quite light enough to climb on Steve without him noticing. Bucky had to decide, then, if he was going to wake Steve up before, after, or during. He opted for during, starting to gently push his fingers into Steve’s chest on the right side, not aiming for his nipple but all around it. Steve slept shirtless now, which made things easier. Neater. Didn’t have to wait for him to strip, didn’t have to worry about wet shirts. Bucky’s tongue skimmed over his upper lip as he watched and waited, patiently pushing and trying not to squirm too much for how uncomfortable it was to lean on the left arm.

Finally, he smelled it, and twisted himself around until he could put Steve’s nipple into his mouth and start to suck.

Steve grunted quietly and Bucky felt his hip twitch. Tail was probably stuck. Happened when Steve slept too far onto his back. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on his breakfast instead.

Steve grunted again, squirming, his hand coming up to Bucky’s side, caressing there, heavy and warm enough that Bucky purred a little louder.

“Hungry, huh?” Steve mumbled sleepily.

Bucky didn’t answer, just pushed gently at Steve’s chest and kept sucking.

“Time is it?” Steve asked.

Bucky made a dismissive noise, the sound of quiet swallows interrupting the purring a bit.

Steve sighed, shifting until he found a more comfortable position for having Bucky attached to him and starting to gently rub Bucky’s ear. He poked it inside-out at one point and Bucky interrupted his purring and tightened his jaw, threatening to bite him, but Bucky didn’t really bite, not Steve. He might lash his tail a little bit, but the worst Steve had to fear from him was a bit too much of his sandpaper tongue. Steve laughed sleepily and flicked Bucky’s ear back, and Bucky went back to drinking and purring.

After about ten minutes of Bucky nursing and Steve dozily petting him, Bucky sat back, licking milk from his lips and the inside of his mouth. Steve groped at Bucky until he could wipe his nipple on Bucky’s shirt, which earned him an indignant noise.

“Should’ve got me a rag when you turned on the heater,” Steve reasoned.

Bucky huffed, pushing his long hair back from his face. “Eggs?”

“Four or five. Toast,” Steve replied, rolling lazily on to his belly and nuzzling into the pillow. “N’coffee. Banana. Maybe some grapes.”

“Demanding,” Bucky complained, his tail curling around his thigh.

“Still purring,” Steve pointed out before burying his grin in the pillowcase, his tail swishing under the blanket.

Bucky huffed and swatted his thigh. “Fine.”


End file.
